


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°5 : « Solitude »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Maul est si seul, c'est presque déprimant, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La solitude était devenue une habitude pour Maul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°5 : « Solitude »

**Author's Note:**

> L'art d'écrire ses prompts dans n'importe quelle situation :p (C'est-à-dire après un contrôle de maths en attendant que les autres élèves finissent ;D)

Maul avait toujours été seul. Il n'y avait que Sidious qui venait le voir lorsqu'il avait le temps, mais toujours comme son Maître et jamais comme son ami – les droïdes lui tenaient compagnie en attendant. Malgré l'habitude, cette solitude lui pesait parfois, et il s'imaginait alors entouré d'une famille aimante.

**Author's Note:**

> Maulichou... Bon ok, je vais immédiatement et définitivement arrêter avec ce surnom stupide xD
> 
> Le sixième prompt est déjà prêt, il sera publié dimanche 26 juin ;) Bonne semaine à tous ! :)
> 
> Review ? ;)


End file.
